Want
by sylvir
Summary: A dance, a hotel room, and a dissapointed Yami spell big trouble for Seto. YamiSeto pairing.
1. You Don't Always Get What You Want

You Don't Always Get What You Want

For her it was seduction; a tilt of the head, a small giggle, a sway of the hips all designed to make his heart hers. She removed her right hand from his to relocate it on his shoulder while her left caressed it's way up his bicep to join its parter. Her moves gave him no other choice but to place his hands on her hips. A step closer allowed her head to find a home on his chest under his chin as they swayed to the music. As his hands slid tentatively from her hips to her lower back closing the last of the space between them she knew he had fallen in to her trap.

The banquet quests watched the boy in the white tuxedo move the girl in the red dress gracefully around the dance floor. One guest in particular was watching very carefully.

"He's very talented," one business man said to another.

"Forget him look at that girl, if I was ten years younger." The other replied.

Yami snatched another glass of champagne off of the tray of a passing waiter. This one would make three and he was starting to feel the buzz.

As the music ended everyone clapped catching the young dancers off guard. The boy wrapped his arm around his partner to lead her off the dance floor as she hid her face in his shoulder from embarrassment.

Yami left. He had about all could stand of that giggling girl.

--&--

The card reader for his room was starting to piss him off. Why did he have to give Yugi and Joey the double room while he took the single. This way, then that way and still the door would not open. Over and over again he slid it through the scanner until voices coming around the corner froze him in place.

Red was a color that seemed to attract all eyes to it. Except Yami only had eyes for the white that stood proudly at red's side. Yami turned back to the door trying to act as if he were trying the card for the first time hoping the couple would not notice that he couldn't get his door open. He groaned disappointedly when they stopped at only a few doors away.

Much like the dance her seduction continued. She pulled her arm from his slowly allowing her fingers to caress his side. As she dug in her purse for her room key she stayed leaning against him before running her card through the reader. The boy opened the door for her stepping to the side but not entering. Her game was good but there was something missing. Boldly and deciding that he wouldn't, she pushed against him on tiptoes to let her lips slide against his.

Yami almost threw up at the sight.

He drew away from her and said his goodnights, yes her game was good but not good enough. Yami watched the boy leave his dance companion behind and head towards him.

"She would have crawled on all fours and barked like a dog to get you in her bed, you know." Yami spoke to the figure as he passed behind him. He tried the card again but still nothing.

"I know," Seto grabbed the card from Yami's hand, turned it over an slid it through the reader. The door opened.

"It makes sense, you own the hotel. Why wouldn't it just open up for you." Yami grumbled as Kaiba pushed him into the room following. After sitting Yami down on bed Kaiba got him a glass of water from the bathroom.

"So how many glasses of champagne did you manage to get?" His voice was even in it's typical emotionless Kaiba fashion.

"Three, but I'm not drunk if that's what you're assuming. The reader just wouldn't work." The glass was empty so Yami got up to get more. As he returned from the bathroom he nearly dropped the glass at the returning vision.

Kaiba had laid down on the bed with his hands behind his head so that he could see around the room. The first button of his shirt had been undone to show off his long throat and part of his collar bone. Yami raked his eyes up and down that long body that had found its way to his bed.

"The bed's nicer than I expected. I always stay in the penthouse but I was told these rooms were adequate." Kaiba's words brought Yami back to earth.

Setting the glass down on the closest table Yami made his way to the bed.

Once at the foot he met Kaiba's eyes, "What was her name?" He tried desperately to keep his voice as even and unfeeling as Kaiba's. The smirk on the other boys face told him immediately that he had failed.

"Oh I don't know," he rolled his eyes slightly, "Tiffany or Britney or some other actress wantabe type name." Kaiba gave Yami another small smirk.

Putting a knee up on the bed Yami asked, "Is she your girlfriend or the daughter of a business partner?"

Kaiba thought for a moment, "She's just some girl."

"I saw the two of you on the dance floor," Yami now had both knees on the bed and was crawling towards a still smirking Kaiba. "You don't dance like that with 'just some girl' she must mean something to you." The bed seemed to go on forever as he made his way up to those smirking lips.

"Why?" Kaiba, as if he could read Yami's mind, sat up bringing his face closer to Yami's. "She wasn't dancing with me anyway, she was dancing with my wallet. So I was just playing her the way she was playing me."

Yami leaned up, "Is that so and here I thought I was the King of Games."

Kaiba gave a short laugh and curled his legs under him so he could kneel peering down at the other boy. "What's this sudden interrogation about anyway?" Kaiba searched the others face looking for a clue to why Yami was so interested in his love life. There was a small flash of something in Yami's red eyes, something like jealousy.

He narrowed his eyes and asked, "Did you want her?" No that wasn't it, maybe. "Did you want..." he paused to read Yami's face, "to be in her place." There it was the look Kaiba was looking for. Closing the space between them he allowed his dominating presence to push Yami back to a sitting position. "The way I held her in my arms, the way I let her move against me. You wanted that didn't you," the words themselves seemed to push Yami back to his elbows.

A few inches was all that stood between him and the owner of that voice that caressed his ear. It would have taken the smallest of tugs to pull that warm body to his.

"It must have burned when she kissed me." Leaning even closer his lips moved against the shell of Yami's ear. "Having to sit back at watch as someone else gets the only thing you've ever wanted." The word sent suffocating warmth through his body. That voice it was too much. "It hurts so bad, trust me I know." Yami arched his body seeking contact with that warmth but Kaiba simply moved with him keeping the space.

He couldn't take it anymore he had to have that body on his. His eyes slipped shut as he reached out to only find air and empty space.

"You don't always get the things you want." That was it, he was gone.

Curling in to a tight ball he fought the tears stinging his eyes. "Come back, please come back." He whispered to the empty room.


	2. Who Do You Think You Are?

Still Don't Own it.

Seconds passed then minutes. Getting bored Yami risked a look at his watch. It had been ten minutes since Kaiba left. "WHAT THE FUCK AM I DOING," Yami screamed to the empty room while getting off the bed and storming out the door.

Party goers making their way to their rooms scurried out of the way of the thoroughly pissed teen. A poor bellhop almost died of death glare when he tried to tell Yami he couldn't use the employee elevator. No one not even some underpaid employee was going to get in his way and only special elevators went all the way up to the penthouse.

'I always stay in the penthouse', Kaiba's words replayed in his head. Looking over the buttons he chose the highest number, that had to get him to the penthouse.

--&--

BANG BANG

Room service, no hadn't ordered any.

BANG BANG

Management, no they know better.

BANG BANG

Rabid fangirls, a chill shuttered Kaiba's frame despite the hot shower.

BANG BANG

Finally he couldn't take that pounding on his door any longer. Turning off the shower he tied a towel around his slim hips and made his way to the door ignoring the robe that hung in the on the bathroom door.

The idea of checking the peep hole didn't even occur to him as he opened the door to rip the annoyance a new one. "This had better be good I hav...Yami," The look in Yami's eyes told Kaiba that it was a good thing he updated his will because that look could kill. With chest heaving and teeth bared Yami was ready to give Kaiba what he deserved until he laid eyes on the half naked body that stood before him. Heavy brunet water logged hair hung over piercing blue eyes of a boy clad in nothing but an undersized towel.

Pure anger and lust rolled in to one powerful force propelling Yami forwards into the room. With a sudden burst of brute strength fueled by rage Yami knocked the taller boy on his ass with himself falling to straddle Kaiba's hips.

"Who the fuck do you think you are?" Kaiba tried desperately to block Yami's strikes "Do you think you can just do that to me?" One fist got past Kaiba's protecting arms and connected with his temple sending him out of sorts for a moment. That moment was all the time Yami needed. Standing he grabbed Kaiba by the hair and dragged him to the bed. Somewhere along the way, Kaiba lost the towel.

Author's Note: This story is finished but the next chapter has a lemon in it that has to be rewriten for posting on this site


	3. Her Name

I don't own

--&--

Seto landed face down on the bed, Yami climbed in after him pinning him down.

"You have great taste you know?" Yami mumbled as he worked his shirt off. "She was very beautiful." He felt Seto shiver under him as he unhooked his belt. "I wasn't lying when I said she'd do anything to be with you." After securing Seto's wrists together and to the top of the bed with the belt he started on his pants.

Seto thrashed and tugged at the restrains trying to buck Yami off. It didn't work. Yami only placed his knees into the backs of Seto's thighs and held him down.

"You shouldn't fight, I'm helping you. The girl's too soft, she'd give into quickly and you'd get bored." Yami, now naked, leaned over Seto's fighting form and ground the proof of his desire into Seto's lower back. "You need someone who'll," Yami spoke in a whisper running his tongue along the back of Seto's ear, "fight back." He clamped his teeth around Seto's ear, bitting down hard enough to break the skin.

Seto screamed in pain. The figure above him pushed on his head directing his scream into the pillow. A tongue lapped up the blood from his ear then moved down. A sheet of sweat coating Seto's skin allowed Yami to slide down his body.

"That stupid bitch doesn't deserve you." Yami mumbled against the back of Seto's neck, his breath ruffling the short hairs there. Running his lips down Seto's neck to his shoulders, he traced his hands down Seto's sides stopping to grip his hips. Yami nudged Seto's long legs apart to kneel in between. "Get on your fucking knees," he commanded growling into Seto's ear. Digging his fingers into the crease above Seto's thighs Yami pulled him up. Seto helped in an attempt to relieve the pressure.

Yami reached down touching his own erection, grazing his fingertips over his length to ease a little bit of the tension. There was something about the control freak CEO being helplessly bound and in a position that screamed 'take me' that made Yami harder than he'd ever been.

Leaning forward he licked the sweat off of the back of Seto's thigh working his way up. The body under him moved into the touch. Yami smirked then bit into the meat of Seto's left butt cheek hard enough to bruise the skin. Seto gasped then yelped as Yami gave the right butt cheek a health smack.

"Like that huh?" Yami said smiling. "That bitch in red would never do this." This Seto torture was fun and all but a sudden throbbing between his legs urged him to get to the main event. He put his fingers in his mouth wetting them then leaned up over Seto's hunched body. His wetted fingers traced Seto's crease then circled his opening.

Licking Seto's shoulder he panted, "God I can't get enough of your skin." Bitting down on his shoulder; marking him, distracting him, Yami plunged two fingers in. He should have started with one but he knew Seto could handle it.

Seto buried his face in the pillow moaning into the fabric at the intrusion of teeth and fingers. Yami's skilled tongue rubbed circles on the reddened flesh on Seto's shoulder as his fingers moved in and out stretching him.

It was too much, he needed that tight heat around his fingers to be around another part of him. When he removed his fingers Seto whimpered at the loss of contact.

"You're uncharacteristically quiet, he wet his fingers again and rubbed his member, wetting it as well. "I think I want you to make more noise," he pressed the head against Seto's opening. "I think I want to make you make more noise." With the saliva as lube and the small amount of stretching, Yami pressed into Seto with one quick smooth motion.

Yami hissed in pleasure at he tightness Seto pulled at the belt holding his hands and bit into the pillow at the pain.

"See," Yami looked down the length of his body seeing the joining of their bodies. "This is better than anything," he pulled out slowly, "that dancing bitch," almost pulling out he swiftly jerked forwards slamming back in, "could do for you."

Unexpectedly Seto thrust back to meet him. "So that's what this is about," he spoke finally, "Some kind of jealousy" he looked over his shoulder smirking at the other teen.

Maybe it was the statement of maybe it was that smirk but Yami lost it.

"Jealous," he screamed moving back again only to slam back in, "Of what, some bitch who's name you can't even remember." Yami thrust in as hard as he could pushing Seto's face into the pillow.

Moving his head to the side to keep from suffocating, Seto listened to the grunts of the man above him. He tried his best to push back to get Yami to hit that spot inside of him that would bring some pleasure to his pain.

Yami dug his nails into Seto's hips jerking his hips back as he thrust forwards. Pounding harder and faster he changed his angle slightly.

Finally, Seto bowed his back resting just his forehead on the bed. He cried out in pleasure as Yami ruthlessly slammed into him, nudging his prostate with every movement.

Taking his hands from Seto's hips, the spiky haired teen placed one around Seto's straining erection and jerked him hard. "Tell me her name?" Yami demanded giving Seto another hard pull making him grunt in pain.

Seto didn't say anything just thrust back on to Yami and forward into Yami's clenched fist.

"Tell me her fucking name," his other hand moved to Seto's hair jerking his head back as far as his back and bound hands would allow. "What. The. Fuck. Is. Her. Name?" he yelled into Seto's ear thrusting in time with every word.

"Ahhh...Yami I'm gonna...I'm gonna...shit...Yami...ahhh." Seto was close, so close. The erratic movement pulling Yami in and out of him was getting to be too much.

Yami almost didn't realized what was going on. He was losing himself in anger, lust and Seto's almost too tight body. "Oh no you don't," Yami wrapped his finger and thumb around the source of Seto's need and held him at the edge of ecstasy.

"Ahhh. Let go dammit," Seto howled thrusting harder to gain release.

"Not until you tell me her name God dammit." Yami leaned over Seto's back, his forehead resting on a sweat covered back. He didn't know how much longer he could last. "Her name, fucker." Yami squeezed Seto painfully and slammed in to his body hard enough to sent Seto into the headboard.

"Ahhww," Seto's head crashed into his bound hands cushioning the thrust into the headboard. His wrists were stinging, the ache between his legs was unbearable, and the saliva lube had long since rubbed away. Hearing Yami's desperate pleas weren't worth the pain.

"The name," another hard thrust "her fucking name," Yami's throat was raw and his voice desperate.

It was over it was all he could take. He need to come and he needed to come now. "NAOMI!..." Seto screamed as loud as he could startling Yami.

"Fuckfuckfuckfuck..." Yami loosened his grip fisting Seto as hard and as fast as possible. Tugging, sliding, the dry friction sent Seto over the edge.

"Naomi...Gods...Naomi...Fuck...Fuck...Naomi," he wailed spurting his seed into Yami's fist.

The rhythmic clenching and unclenching of Seto's lush walls pulled him over the edge. With one last hard thrust that drove Seto to his stomach Yami emptied himself into Seto's unyielding body.

--&--

**Author's Note**: This is my first lemon. Except for some choice words or phrases this lemon is mostly the same as how I originally wrote it for Adult Fanfiction. There is one more chapter after this one.


	4. Better This Way

Still don't own

--&--

Panting, sweating, not moving the two figures listened to each other breath. Even though his sated body was fully against moving, Yami pulled out or Seto with a hiss and reached up to undo the belt.

Yami got off the bed on shaky legs and found Seto's earlier discarded towel. Using it he whipped off the sweat and cum. The white towel came back stained pink. He looked over to Seto. Red tinted semen was running out of him. Placing the towel over Seto's backside, Yami rubbed small circles on his lower back.

"You're bleeding," he whispered.

Seto turned slowly wincing as he sat up wrapping the towel around himself. Blood would be harder to clean out of the comforter than the cum. Yami moved to help Seto to his feet.

"I'm going to clean up okay," Seto headed for the bathroom. The sound of running water filled the room. Getting the bed ready, Yami removed the stained comforter completely.

"It was better this way, " still naked but now clean, Seto stood in the bathroom door way drying his hair with a clean towel.

"Yeah, I guess." Yami answered crawling into bed. "I just thought you'd come back."

He sighed thinking about the now pink towel. "I didn't think I would be in the mood for rough."

Seto crawled into the bed next to the spirit allowing him to snuggle against him. Reaching down he gave Yami a slight slap on the rear and asked, "What the hell was with all the bitting?"

Yami giggled moving closer, "I told you I can't get enough of your skin." To prove a point Yami gave Seto's chest a sweep with his tongue pulling a nipple into in mouth and sucking gently.

"Ahh stop that," Yami moved. "It you keep that up we'll never get to sleep."

"Fine." Disappointed he gave Seto a good night kiss and settled on his chest letting the heartbeat of his lover lull him to sleep.

The End

--&--

Thanks to anyone who reviewed.


End file.
